


LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)

by LovEvol



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovEvol/pseuds/LovEvol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles y Erik llevan 5 meses saliendo, sin embargo Charles no conoce nada acerca de la vida de su pareja; hasta que una tarde todo cambia, y no para bien…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic salió así muy espontaneo; de hecho le falta; espero en tardar en terminarlo. El punto es que espero y les guste, ahora creo que algo que me gustaría es que lean el fanfic acompañado de una canción con la cual medio escribí el mismo. En este caso la canción seleccionada es I Won’t Tell a Soul de Charlie Puth. Es muy linda, escúchenla; si quieren dar sugerencia de otra canción pueden decirla hay apertura para diamantes o tomates. Es mi primer fanfic, no me maten; los amo.

**Título** : LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)

**Autor** : LovEvol

**Pareja** : Cherik

**Disclaimer** : X-Men no me pertenece.

**Resumen** : Charles y Erik llevan 5 meses saliendo, sin embargo Charles no conoce nada acerca de la vida de su pareja; hasta que una tarde todo cambia, y no para bien…

 

**LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)**

Una luz tenue se colaba a través de unas cortinas, delineando dos cuerpos desnudos, abrazados cual amantes que previamente se habían entregado al amor que ambos sentían. Un hombre de intensos ojos azules despertó; lo primero que hizo fue observar al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, a la vez se acercaba a depositar un beso en la mejilla ajena.

Un suave movimiento por parte del otro hombre, con piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos verdes, fue necesario para hacerlo despabilarse, al perecer no era una dificultad aquello.

—Quisiera despertar así todos los días…— susurro con voz gruesa el alemán.

—Sabes que puedes hacerlo, solo tenemos que vivir juntos—

—Pronto…sabes que no daría todo por ti— Finalmente unieron sus labios.

Realmente el ojos azules quería dar ese paso, estar todo los días con Erik, y ser lo primero que vea todas las mañanas. A veces sentía que era algo pronto, pero bueno la llevaban un año entero de relación. Erik no solía desayunar en su casa los días que se quedaba a dormir; por lo general tomada una rápida ducha y posterior se iba, no sin antes despedirse de su amante. Quedándose solo por los próximos días, hasta que Erik tuviera de nuevo tiempo en su agenda. Era algo decepcionante, aunque con el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos era suficiente; unas veces pensaba en ir a buscar a Erik a su trabajo, pero siendo un jefe directivo no quería importunar.

Por su lado Charles tampoco tenía mucho tiempo libre, el ser terapeuta de pareja no era un empleo que dejará muchas ganancias, pero si dejaba varias responsabilidades, en especial al momento de apoyar a sus pacientes, no es algo que le molestará su profesión era su pasión y como tal debía atenderla; código ético.

La mañana era fría, algo típico en diciembre; el estilo un tanto sobrio y totalmente mate de Charles era algo que lo caracterizaba, esos chalecos de pésimo gusto pero que a él no hacía sentir bien. Al llegar a su consultorio, lo primero en hacer fue encender la calefacción, hacía demasiado frío. Observo su agenda, tenía 4 citas programadas, alternadas en diversas horas del día; a veces era aburrido estar en ese lugar, principalmente cuando no tenía sus sentidos ocupados.

Recordó por un segundo la manera en la que conoció a Erik, un noche que había sido obligado a salir; su mejor amiga Raven podría ser un tanto fastidiosa cuando se trataba  —Sin embargo ese día se lo agradeció—; como a las dos horas de haber llegado un hombre se le acercó y comenzó a hacer platica de cosas sin sentido; Erik Lehnsherr era su nombre, al poco tiempo de comenzar a hablar hubo un cierto coqueteo en cada palabra que decían, era algo como reciproco. Al rato ya había intercambiado números; días después habían salido a cenar, ese mismo día en la madrugada se había besado; fue casi una cita de película.

La vida que tenía era la típica, su trabajo era algo neutral, algunas veces lo amaba, pero otras sentía tanta frustración que no podía con ella. Había encontrado un novio ligeramente mayor, guapo y tal vez no adinerado, pero con la suficiencia para mantenerse. La luz de su celular lo distrajo; había una llamada entrante, la cual acepto.

—Espero y sea una emergencia Raven—

—Así es como le contestas a tu casi hermana Charles…— Una voz femenina sonó del otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy jugando, ¿puedo saber el honor de tu llamada?—

—Solo  quiero saber cómo te ha ido hermanito; escuché por ahí que ayer cumplieron 5 meses de novio tú y Erik, ¿qué tal su velada? ¿Tuvieron sexo casual o romántico? ¿Ya conociste su casa?...— El castaño solo rodo los ojos, su casi hermana podía ser entrometida en muchos casos.

—No te diré detalles Raven y no— La respuesta tajante dejo mostrar la molestia.

—Sabes deberías tener más consideración por tu familia postiza…y ya sé que no quieres que me entrometa, pero no es extraño que lleven 5 meses de novios y no sepas si quiera su lugar de trabajo, ni conozcas su casa…digo, yo creo que ya es tiempo—

Odiaba cuando Raven tenía razón, aunque jamás lo admitiría; justificaría a Erik de alguna manera y todo sería igual.

—No todas las relaciones son como las tuyas donde debemos conocer la casa del susodicho a las primera oportunidad, aparte Erik es un hombre ocupado, recuerda que solo nos vemos los fines de semana que tiene tiempo libro; o al menos trata— “Lo estas justificando otra vez” una vocecilla le susurraba suavemente al oído.

—Algún día deberías preguntarle, solo para asegurarte; tampoco es que quiera acabar con tu relación con Erik, se ven muy lindos juntos— Una risilla se produjo por la bocina del celular —Bueno hermanito te dejo es momento que comience mi día, te amo adiós—

—Te quiero igual— Una sonrisa se presentó en los labios de Charles y cortó la llamada.

Pensamientos pasaron por su mente, y no era precisamente como los que había tenido antes de la llamada de Raven, ahora eran algo más curiosos y un tanto preocupados. Su hermana tenía razón en algo y era que Erik jamás lo había llevado a su casa y lo poco que conocía de su familia no ayudaba en mucho. Solo sabía que era alemán; su madre murió cuando él tenía 20 años, y de su padre no sabe mucho, murió antes de que el tuviera noción de tiempo. ¿Era Erik totalmente honesto con él? O solo conocía a otra persona y el verdadero Erik Lehnsherr esperaba brotar de algún lado…ya no sabía nada…solo quería hablar con el alemán para preguntarle directamente.

 

El día pasó muy lento, entre ayudar a parejas para tratar de sobrellevar la carga de sus matrimonios al igual que prepararlos para futuras discusiones; como siempre dirá “No hay matrimonios perfectos”. Sin embargo tenían sus excepciones, por ejemplo; el no soportaba las mentiras, y a veces se dejaba llevar por las experiencias que le contaban los otros.

Otro causante de que el día pasara, cual caracol en pleno avance; era el hecho de que después de la llamada de Raven dudad inundaron su mente, quería llamar a Erik para preguntar si podían verse y dialogar, solo quería preguntar el porqué de su misterio, odiaba cuando las cosas lo envolvían y hacían que dudara de amor de Erik; pero esa espinita continuaba atorada en su corazón.

_“Podemos hablar Erik…sé que estas ocupado, pero quisiera saber si podías venir esta noche”_

Presiono enviar y automáticamente un aviso de mensaje enviado apareció en la pantalla; espero una respuesta. Minutos, horas…llego a casa, y el mensaje seguía sin ser contestado.

Un suspiro ahogado fue el primer ruido que se presentó en las cuatro paredes de su casa; era la primera vez que se sentía tan extraño, no había dudado antes de la relación con Erik…pero es real, tenían 5 meses y sabía un 5% de su vida. La noche se presentó estaba despejada, con unas estrellas que Charles al verlas solo sonreía; un defecto con él era que siempre fue un soñador despierto. ¿Eso era algo malo? Un sonido lo distrajo por un momento; pensó que era la respuesta del alemán, error. Era una llamada de un número desconocido…

—Sí, Hola…—

—Hola, disculpe ¿usted es Charles Xavier?— Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado

—Sí, que se le ofrece—

—Tengo entendido que usted es terapeuta de parejas, quería preguntar si ¿podía entendernos a mí y mi esposo mañana aproximadamente a las 6 pm?—

—Claro…mañana es el día que menos tengo pacientes, así que tengo un lugar disponible a esa hora— Contesto Charles con amabilidad, aunque algo distraído por sus problemas y por el hecho de que tenía sueño.

—Muchas gracias, por cierto lamento la hora de la llamada, no establecía que hora sería prudente para llamarle; tenía algo de pánico de interrumpir una sesión—

—No se preocupe, está bien…—Al tiempo en el que respondía, tomaba su agenda para apuntar la cita; algo que se le debía reconocer a Charles era que es una persona muy organizada — ¿A nombre de quien sería la cita?

—Magda…— Dijo sin más la mujer.

—Claro, mañana nos vemos señora, que pase buenas noches—

La despedida por parte de la mujer fue igual de cordial y solo se escuchó como la llamada era cortada; era algo tarde considerando el horario que tenía el castaño, fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha e ir hacía su cama; aun pensando en Erik y el mensaje que seguía sin respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De ante mano una disculpa por tardarme años, pero soy así; las ideas me viene cada mil años y trato de esforzarme por los que me leen. Mi inspiración es como un aire que a veces llega y con lo mismo se va. Bueno ya no los abrumo, dejo el segundo capítulo del fanfic y en este caso la canción que medio me ayudo a escribirlo fue Without the love de Demi Lovato. Saben que es un espacio abierto y pueden darme opiniones e ideas, siempre serán bien recibidas.

**Título** : LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)

**Autor** : LovEvol

**Pareja** : Cherik

**Disclaimer** : X-Men no me pertenece L

**Capítulo 2**

Soñoliento, cansado y un tanto desesperado; eran las sensaciones que tenía Charles al levantarse esa mañana, pero debía levantarse al menos para poder atender los asuntos que tenía pendiente hasta el momento. Un gran bostezo salió de su boca al momento mismo en el cual dejaba la cama, se estiró un poco y sintió como algunos de sus huesos tronaban a la vez. Camino directo al baño mirándose al espejo, se dio una ducha, de nueva cuenta caliente dado el clima de afuera que envolvía lentamente en un manto blanco la ciudad.

Al salir de esta se vistió como de costumbre un tanto sobrio, pero sin llegar al punto de parecer un hombre totalmente aburrido; observo su celular con la esperanza de una respuesta por parte de Erik, no había nada. Una suave nostalgia se apoderó de su cuerpo para únicamente representarse en forma de una vista hacía el piso; por unos momento recordó momentos felices con Erik, como su primera cita. Lo había llevado a un lugar realmente costoso, no era algo que le molestaba, solo que la atmosfera del lugar era un tanto aburrida, pero se centraba en el hecho de que estaba con el alemán, independiente a eso quería disfrutar el momento, no quería parecer exigente y antipático ante el mismo…

_“— ¿Estás bien Charles?— Agregó el más alto mirando al ojos azules._

_—Sí…es solo que tanta formalidad me estresa un poco, pero estoy bien—_

_—Creí que te gustaban este tipo de cosas, dada la manera en la que te vistes y los temas de los cuales hablamos—_

_—No deberías juzgar a las personas por su forma de vestir, Erik…—Una ligera risa salió de sus labios_

_—El hecho de que vista serio no significa que lo sea todo el tiempo, me gusta disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida—_

_— ¿Cómo cuáles?— Una mirada de intriga revoloteo en el rostro contrario_

_—Como…no lo sé… observar el cielo, salir de paseo, ver una película…soy una persona muy simple de hecho; aunque este lugar me gusta, es la primera vez que vengo a este tipo de establecimientos, tan…elegantes…—_

_—Si te molesta podemos irnos…—_

_—No Erik, no confundas las cosas; me gusta este lugar es solo la costumbre, tranquilo— Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en los labios del pálido, dejando ver una porción de su dentadura. —Me gusta el esfuerzo que haces por ser un caballero…aunque sé que siempre lo eres—“_

Unas calles camino para  por fin encontrarse frente a su lugar de trabajo; abrió el lugar y se sentó en la espera de su primera cita del día; no paso mucho tiempo hasta que una pareja se presentara frente a él.

 

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, pareja tras pareja pasaban por su consultorio; escuchaba los problemas ajenos apartando los suyos propios. No era algo de lo cual se sentía orgulloso, pero fue su decisión; aún continuaba pensando en Erik. ¿Qué estaría haciendo a esta hora?, ¿pensaba en él?, o ¿simplemente hacía sus cosas sin distracciones?

Tomo un bolígrafo de la mesa de centro que tenía, abrió una hoja de su libreta y comenzó a organizar algunos apuntes que había hecho conforme sus pacientes anteriores; una nueva pareja llegaría ese día y no quería revolver la información.

Dio un vistazo al reloj…5:58 en 2 minutos llegará la cita programada, sentía un gran alivio por el hecho de que podría después ir a casa a descansar y continuar torturándose la mente pensando en Erik, era un muy buen plan para pasar la noche. Un sonido lo distrajo, observo la pantalla de su celular.

_“Lamento no haber contestado antes; claro que podemos hablar, esta noche pasaré a tu casa. Me quedaré esta noche contigo, te amo”_

Una sonrisa, ilusa y un tanto boba apareció en sus labios; después de un martirio matutino-vespertino, había obtenido respuesta; con esas pequeñas dosis de cariño se sentía autorealizado. Releyó el mensaje, dio un suspiro aliviado para posterior continuar con su trabajo.

Pasado un rato, escucho como su puerta era golpeada, en su momento de ausencia de la realidad olvido que estaba aún en su horario de trabajo. Fue hacía la misma y la abrió; al alzar la mirada observó a Erik acompañado de otra mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo ante la imagen. La mujer estaba con una sonrisa y Erik exactamente con la misma expresión que Charles.

— ¿Erik?—Pregunto Charles aun con una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Charles?—  

— ¿Se conocen?— dijo la mujer con confusión —No sabía que lo conocías…

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de ambos hombres, quienes se miraban mutuamente, Erik con cierto impacto y Charles con nostalgia.

—Éramos compañeros de colegio…—habló primero el alemán.

En ese momento una presión en el corazón de charles se avivo, ¿era posible que la persona que hace apenas 5 minutos lo había dicho que lo amaba estuviera negándolo ahora? Algo en él se quebró, quería únicamente darle un puñetazo a Erik, pero debía calmarse hacer ese tipo de escena no era nada conveniente.

—Si…éramos amigos en el colegio…—Dijo Charles fingiendo una sonrisa —Aunque hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Supongo que él es tu esposo….Magada, ¿verdad?—

—En efecto— Contestó la dama en señal de agradecimiento —Es bueno que ustedes se conozcan, así tratar este tipo de temas será algo un tanto  más íntimo—

—Claro señora no se preocupe, ahora si pudieran tomar asiento—

La pareja se posiciono en un sillón doble frente a otro, pero de diferente tamaño en el cual el inglés se había sentado; esté último cruzo su pierna dispuesto a escuchar a los contrarios.

—Y bien, si pudieran describirme sus problemas sería un buen inicio…— Odiaba las sensaciones que tenía ahora mismo Charles, quería únicamente llorar en ese momento, el tener frente suyo a Erik con su esposa de la cual apenas sabía de su existencia no era fácil. Pero no, debía sonreír como si no pasará nada.

—Bueno, por dónde empezar…Erik y yo llevamos aproximadamente 5 años de casado—“Mal inicio” pensó Charles —Posterior nos habíamos conocido aproximadamente 1 años antes de casarnos, él era un hombre muy caballeroso, solía llevarme a varias citas y ser un sueño total; sin embargo cambio todo hace unos meses; discutimos la mayor parte del tiempo, llega tarde a casa o a veces suele no llegar…— “Por estar conmigo…” continuaba diciendo Charles mentalmente.

— ¿Hace cuánto aproximadamente fue el cambio?—

—5 meses…— Una contestación simple, para una pregunta simple— y yo realmente no sé, a que se deba, ya he tratado de conversar, aunque él se resiste; le he preguntado si tiene una amante y solo dice que no— La voz femenina se empezaba a quebrar, definitivamente esto iba a empeorar.

— ¿Algo que quisieras agregar Erik?— Charles miró fijamente a los ojos verdes,

—Nada…—Susurro con cierta molestia.

— ¿Seguro?—

—Si…—Charles solo miró como el bronceado miraba al suelo molesto.

—Ese tipo de contestaciones son las que me da a mi…—interrumpió la mujer —El mismo tono seco y tajante…—

—Sabes Margda esta es una maldita locura…—Agrego Erik ahora confirmando lo enojado que estaba —Te he dicho que es solo trabajo y estrés; no hay nadie más—

Eso se podría tomar como la gota que derramo el vaso, Charles solo azoto la libreta que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa del centro para tener la atención de Erik.

—Sr. Lehnsherr le suplico que tome asiento y se relaje un poco— Alguno se los dos debía actuar como una persona madura y en este caso era turno del inglés.

Erik, solo obedeció y tomo asiento, el ojos azules hizo demás preguntas a Magda, con un silencioso alemán escuchando. Pregunto sobre su boda, su vida marital, el cambio. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Magda era como un veneno que le hacía querer golpear algo al tiempo en el que lloraba. Pero ante todo estaba frente su profesionalismo y la mujer, ella no tenía la culpa de las idioteces del otro. Paso el tiempo, la historia fue un tanto larga; y al parecer sirvió un poco como desahogo, aunque para Charles fue todo lo contrario, se comparaba como una tortura que le hacía un daño a su alma inimaginable; Erik solo se mantenía escuchando cada palabra con la vista perdida.

—Y supongo que eso es todo…— Finalizó la mujer un tanto más calmada.

—Bien, me alegra la apertura que tuvo…ahora…—Un ligero nerviosismo se atravesó en Charles, no estaba acostumbrado a sacar información para cosas personales, eso iba fuera de su ética pero era necesario, hasta cierto punto. —… ¿Qué opinan sus hijo al respecto?—

—No tenemos…— Explico la mujer en un tono seco —Hace no mucho hablé con Erik al respecto de eso pero simplemente se niega…—

¿Era normal sentir alivio por aquellas palabras?, al menos sabía que si por su cumpla un matrimonio tenía problemas era uno donde no había niños involucrados, eso sí habría desencadenado una reacción muy inesperada de Charles.

—Bien, creo que hasta aquí será la sesión de hoy…fue un buen avance el de hoy— Mentira…—Los veré la próxima semana… ¿pueden en el mismo horario?—

—Si…muchas gracias Charles, nos vemos la próxima semana—

La pareja se puso de pie, la mujer estrecho la mano de ojiazul en señal de amabilidad, que pos supuesto contesto. El ambiente continuaba tenso; y aún más  cuando Erik simplemente se salió, seguido de Magda que lanzó una mirada hacía el inglés de disculpa.

Charles únicamente se quedó parado observando la puerta, como si toda la felicidad que había tenido estos últimos 5 meses se fuera por esa; ¿ahora qué pasaría? Era lo último que quería pensar, en ese momento solo quería llorar, y lo haría, pero no ahí. No en el lugar donde había estado el matrimonio que estaba destruyendo.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, lo sé, pero a partir de ahora creo que actualizaré con mayor frecuencia, ya por fin tengo tiempo libre. Bueno no distraigo más a mis lectores con cosas que viene al caso. Hago entrega del tercer capítulo, recomendación musical (a veces pienso que está de más esto, pero no sé, me gusta) Lies de la señorita Marina and The Diamonds, espero y les guste tanto la canción como el capítulo. Saben que agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer el fanfic, los aprecio así demasiado. Gracias.

**Título** : LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)

**Autor** : LovEvol

**Pareja** : Cherik

**Disclaimer** : X-Men no me pertenece :(

**Capítulo 3**

Hogar, miserable hogar; esas fueron las palabras que dijo Charles al llegar al mismo, aun trataba de procesar todo lo que había vivido previamente al saber que la persona que amaba le engañó de una manera que realmente no se le deseaba a nadie. Necesitaba un abrazo urgente, necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien; antes a la primera persona que le hubiera hablado sería a Erik, pero ahora no llega ni a la última.

Saco su celular, observo unos momentos la pantalla, se ubicó en el sofá que tenía frente acostándose un poco; marcó un número…y unos sonidos de una llamada se presentaron en la bocina.

—Charles, ¿qué pasa?— Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

—Tenías razón—

— ¿A qué te refieres?— La preocupación se presentó

—Simplemente tenías razón…él es casado, tiene una esposa y me mintió— Una risilla de nerviosismo salió de los labios del inglés

—Espera… ¿qué? ¿Erik es casado?—

—Creo que no me prestas la suficiente atención Raven; todo el tiempo Erik me engaño, en todo, tiene una esposa desde hace 5 años… soy un jodido amante que tiene una noche cada 2 semanas, soy como su maldita prostituta privada, ¿no es genial?— Charles comenzaba a quebrarse, la euforia de sus palabras y el dolor que las acompañaban no era normal.

—Uno, no es genial, dos estas muy mal en estos momentos y tres…voy para tu casa en este momento, no es conveniente que  estés solo ahora—

—No es necesario…—

—Te estoy avisando, no pidiendo permiso—

En esas últimas palabras la llamada finalizaba, Charles dejo el celular en la mesa central, para después acostarse en el sofá. No quería siquiera estar de pie, estaba cansado de solo pensar; no había parado de hacerlo. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos; su cabeza dolía al igual que si corazón, necesitaba un respiro, pero por ahora no podía tenerlo, por suerte el día de mañana no tendría que ir a su trabajo; era Domingo. Necesitaba matar su malestar, se puso de pie en busca de algún par de aspirinas, al encontrarlas fue directo a la cocina por un poco de agua, antes de ponerla en sus labios, sonó el timbre de su hogar; no se apresuró para abrir sabía que era Raven, aunque le sorprendió que llegará tan pronto.

—Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras, necesito estar solo…— Dijo al tiempo en el cual abría la puerta descubriendo que no era la rubia que esperaba; sino una figura masculina, la misma que no quería ver.

— ¿Esperas a alguien más?— Dijo con un tonó profundo

—A cualquiera menos a ti…te puedes ir, por favor— Ni la cortesía de preguntar el hecho de porque estaba ahí era digno de conseguir, según Charles.

—No, debemos hablar—

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, tú tienes esposa y todo está arreglado; no quiero ser el amante, ni mucho menos dañar a esa mujer que realmente te quiere—

—No eres mi amante, y déjame entrar…— Parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia, pero Charles persistió.

— ¿Entonces que soy?, ¿Tu amante en turno?, ¿Tu prostituta personal?, dime…sabes que mejor no, la conversación acabó, buenas noches— Pretendía cerrar la puerta, pero un manotazo en esta y la fuerza del más alto la hicieron abrirse. Posterior a esto se adentró al apartamento de Charles. —Te dije que te fueras— Un grito salió de los labios del castaño

—Y yo dije que teníamos que hablar…Para comenzar no eres ninguna de esas cosas, y si, admito que mentí y que merezco cada una de las cosas que me estás diciendo ahora; pero debes comprender que no era fácil para mí el decirte todo…—

—Pero para mí si debe ser fácil el comprenderlo todo… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo fuera el que te mintió?—  Ninguna palabra dijo el alemán era más que claro su respuesta —Exacto…aunque lo que más me enoja es el hecho de que tienes una mujer maravillosa, que realmente te quiere; busca salvar su matrimonio, cuando me dijo que había ocasiones en las cuales no llegabas a dormir a tu hogar ¿sabes cómo me sentí?; me sentí como la peor persona de este mundo. Usurpando el cariño que debe ser para ella…—Charles a veces agradecía tener un completo control de sus emociones, si no lo tuviere, hacía tiempo que se hubiera puesto a llorar.

—Pero yo por ella no siento lo mismo… — Un suspiro ahogado emanó de la boca ajena —Entiendo que me odies ahora, pero yo realmente a la persona que quiero es a ti; capto que hice mal al casarme con ella, lo hice por razones erróneas y…—

—Y por esas razones erróneas saldrá lastimada una persona…no es tan sencillo Erik, no sé si quieres  no a Magda…—Al decir el nombre el estómago de Charles se contrajo, no sentía que merecía decirlo—…pero no se merece que  le hagamos esto; porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo yo soy parte de este engaño…—

Erik intento acercarse a Charles, para poder abrazarlo; solo por un momento el contrario se lo permitió pero irrumpió un tanto cansado. Simplemente se dio vuelta y regreso a la cocina por el vaso de agua que previamente se había servido, para tomarlo rápidamente.

—Soy un asco de persona, lo se….y aunque me odie para toda la vida; me divorciare de ella…—

—Es tu decisión…pero ya no seré parte de eso, ahora si te importa debo pensar que una forma elocuente para poder canalizar a mi expareja y su esposa con algún otro terapeuta—

— ¿Ex?— Una confusión se notaba en las palabras de ligeramente bronceado.

—Sí, ex; te dije que ya no sería parte de esto, y aunque yo realmente te quiera no puedo seguir, va en contra de todos mis principios; y así como una vez te quise tanto sé que puedo llegar a eliminar todo esto que siento. Solo es tiempo— Una sonrisa derrotada se dibujó en los labios de Charles, con la vista hacía el piso.

—No será tan simple, te conozco Charles y aunque digas todo esto sé que me amas como el primer momento…—

—Nunca negué eso, yo dije que con el tiempo se irá todo…—

—Te equivocas, se hará más fuerte, y cuando sea libre podré estar contigo…—

— ¿Sabes lo estúpidamente ególatra y sin vergüenza que suena eso?—

—No, y no me importa…me importas tu…—

Al acabar de decir esto Erik salió de casa de Charles; dejándolo con millones de cosas más que decirle; por ejemplo que era un idiota, que aún lo quería pero seguía siendo un maldito idiota, que era un patán por hacerle eso a su esposa. Tantas cosas que por ahora debía callar, por respeto y por no complicar más las cosas. Quería dormir un poco; pero recordó que Raven iría a su casa, así que debía esperar por ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo, posiblemente 20 minutos para que ella llegará; cuando el timbre sonó, ahora sabía que era ella y efectivamente era ella, se abalanzo para abrazarlo y por primera vez después de todo lo que había pasado Charles pudo dejar salir unas lágrimas, y en esas iban toda esperanza de estar junto a Erik.

Raven no quiso interrogar a Charles sobre lo que había pasado, se limitaba a preguntar cosas como ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo? O “simplemente tienes mi apoyo”. En ese momento el ojiazul agradeció con todo su corazón contar con Raven. Nunca había tenido hermanos, pero ella era lo más cercano a uno, siempre estaba ahí para escucharlo y el igual, se querían demasiado; aun cuando ella fuera un poco sobre protectora, la conocía bien y  en ese momento estaba pensando en ir a patear la entrepierna de Erik por haber hecho llorar a su hermano. Aun recordaba cuando eran niños y pasaban todo el día jugando, bueno mayor parte de él.

Ahora cada uno tenía sus vidas separadas, ella con Azazel, su novio; en su aspecto da miedo, aunque tas conocerlo  puede llegar a ser tu mejor amigo en minutos, era un hombre que realmente la merecía ella era demasiada persona.

Poco a poco, y  con varios pensamientos Charles se fue quedando dormido, la escena era como la de una madre durmiendo a su hijo, la rubia no hizo más que sonreír y dejar a Charles descansar, no podía cargarlo hasta su alcoba, así que solo lo dejo en el sofá durmiendo y ella abandonó la morada al poco tiempo. Dejando a un destrozado Charles vivir sus pesadillas con la compañía de Morfeo.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi pequeño y algo exagerado fanfic. Cuando veo que las visitas aumentan soy muy feliz; les dejo el cuarto capítulo si tarde realmente lo siento, esto de escribir se me da lento y espero no defraudarlos; como siempre dejo mi recomendación de alguna canción por si quieren escucharla mientras leen. En este caso como el fanfic va más enfocado a Magda una excelente propuesta es Brick By Boring Brick de Paramore.

**Capítulo 4**

Charles despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor, el externar el 20% de  las cosas que sentía fue mejor medicina que las aspirinas de la noche anterior. Se reincorporó y dio un vistazo alrededor, al parecer Raven se había ido; un sentimiento de vergüenza de la forma en la que estaba la noche anterior. Tomo su celular y mando un mensaje.

_“Gracias por estar conmigo, sabes que te quiero demasiado.”_

Finalmente después de tiempo amaneció sin ganas de nada, sin motivación para ser concretos. Sus manos pasearon por su rostro; buscaba despabilarse, necesitaba mantenerse despierto para soportar la carga sombría de su autoestima en ese momento.

Camino hacia su cocina, necesitaba un poco de agua en su sistema; un vaso lleno de agua fue lo que prosiguió ante sus ojos, dio varios pasos hasta la ventana, era un día neutral. Las nubes eran un tanto grises, pareciera que fue a llover en cualquier instante esperando el momento preciso para que el alma de una persona se quebrará y su llanto fuera el botón de encendido de la tormenta; Charles realmente esperaba no ser esa persona.

El reloj colgado en la pared daba las 12 del medio día; sus pensamientos continuaban un proceso casi suicida, aunque disipado por su confrontación a la realidad. Hundido en sus pensamientos estaba postrado en su cama, pero una luz acompañada por una vibración interrumpió dicho proceso.

—Hola…— Dijo en un tono bajo.

— ¿Charles?— una voz femenina estaba del otro lado —Soy Magda…— Su voz tenía un aire de melancolía.

“ _Mi vida es un maldito juego_ ” pensó Charles, realmente lo último que necesitaba era que la esposa de Erik le llamará

—Si Magda, ¿qué pasa?—

—Siento molestarte, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensé en ti…—Una pausa tipo dramática hizo que el momento se tensará un poco —Me pidió el divorcio…—Soltó sin más la mujer.

“Maldita sea Erik, te dije que no hicieras estupideces…eres un maldito idiota, te odio”. El pensar últimamente se le estaba dando muy bien a Charles; pero los pensamientos no han sido de los màs positivos.

—Magda…yo lo siento…pero…—Hablaba tan pausadamente que ya era muy extraño para él; nuevamente se encontraba en un dilema en cuando a su ética y a su lado humano. —--no puedo establecer relaciones con mis pacientes fuera de contexto. Comprendo que tu relación con Erik está mal y…—Mierda, ahí iba de nuevo el humanista. —Siéndote sincero, ya no hablando como tu terapeuta, creo que deberías alejarte un poco de Erik; las distancia y tiempo cura muchas cosas. Más de las que te imaginas…ahora solo piensa en ti, en tu bienestar—

—Pero yo lo amo…—

—Lo sé, lo demostraste tratando de salvar tu matrimonio, pero debes recordar que una relación es de dos y si únicamente esta tu empeño de por medio y por parte de tu esposo no existe nada, realmente no hay mucho que hacer—

—Charles…— Su voz decía mucho aunque no pudiera verla, sonaba desanimada, derrotada con un ligero toque de nostalgia. —Puedo…ir para contarte la historia desde una perspectiva un poco más personal…sé que no debes involucrarte con los pacientes de manera personal; pero si pudieras hacerlo solo una vez…realmente no tengo muchas personas con las cuales desahogarme…—

Pongamos una balanza entre todo esto; por un lado esta su labor como terapeuta, su misión es ayudar a las parejas a llegar a una reconciliación, y en dado caso que no se logré el cometido tratar de que dicha pareja quede en buenos términos; y aún más si hay hijos de por medio.

Sin embargo estaba su parte humana, la cual comete errores, y al parecer, había cometido uno de  los más grandes en su vida, y ahora podía aunque sea amortiguar la caída. Explicando a la mujer las cosas, no sería la mejor idea, pero al menos tendría el valor que Erik no tuvo…

—Está bien Magda…— Un suspiro fue lo último  que hizo, antes de cortar con la llamada.

Observo nuevamente por la ventana, el día continuaba nublado y al parecer estaba a punto de llover, tal vez se había equivocado; tal vez el día no esperaba a que alguien se quebrara a llorar para que llover, sino esperaba a que una verdad saliera a la luz.

 

Un baño, algo de ropa a la cual estaba acostumbrado; fue lo que hizo antes de ponerse en marcha. El día estaba húmedo y frío, sus respiración dolían un poco en el pecho, pero las ignoro debía estar a tiempo para su cita con Magda. Apresuro un poco el paso; suerte era que su consultorio quedará cerca.

Al llegar a esté, ya estaba la mujer ahí; le dedico una sonrisa que por todo lo alto se veía más que falsa y no era señal de hipocresía, era señal de que estaba dolida y solo trataba de ser amable con el castaño; ahora sí, Charles se sentía como una total mierda. Se abrió paso para abrir el mismo y permitir el acceso a la mujer, como una sombra la susodicha entró y tomo asiento en el sofá.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme Charles…—

—Descuida…y bien…dijiste que me dirías la historia completa…—

—Así es Charles…— Aspiro una gran bocanada de aire hacía sus pulmones —Verás…todo lo que te dije fue una verdad a medias; si, yo conocí a Erik y me enamore perdidamente de él…pero realmente fui yo la que le pidió matrimonio. El no mencionaba nada acerca de eso, a pesar de que ya teníamos 2 años de relación. Él siempre estaba al margen de todo; es muy serio la verdad…— “Lo se…créeme que lo sé” pensó Charles. —En un principio siempre estaba ocupado, y nuestra relación era algo como….como explicarlo…solo con el título de soy tu novia, eres mi novio. Es algo que diría un chico de secundaria pero es lo más  cercano que encontré. Finalmente cuando logré decirme eso, el solo me ignoró…esto me hizo sentir muy mal, digo era el hombre de mi vida y hacía eso. Puse algo de presión en el siguiente intento y no pude…finalmente hasta el quinto intento el desistió y fue un gran error. Erik es un gran hombre y lo quiero pero siento que si se caso fue por la presión que yo ejercí por mi miedo a quedarme sola— Un gran suspiro fue lo último que se escuchó.

El ojiazul estaba muy mal….

—Realmente lo siento Magda…—

—No tienes que decir eso Charles…—Al parecer no se dio cuenta que comenzaba a tutear al contrario— Fue muy estúpido de mi parte presionarlo, era obvio que no sentía el mismo amor. Sabes…a pesar de que el me lo niegue sé que tiene a alguien más…a veces quisiera negármelo a mí misma…pero es inevitable; lo perdí…—

Unas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de la mujer; sin embargo una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, llena de resignación. El castaño no resistió más y haría una de las peores cosas que en su vida había hecho.

—No…él lo siento no es por eso Magda…— Se acercó sin más y abrazo a la ajena que aún estaba sentada haciendo que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa —Digo lo siento por que soy un asco de persona, no deberías decirme esto…soy un maldita mierda de persona…—Un llanto de lo más sincero era lo que gobernaba dentro de las cuatro paredes —Yo…yo soy la persona por la cual Erik se quiere divorciar…yo no sabía que estaba contigo…nunca lo supe que era casado…de haberlo sabido jamás me hubiera acercado a él…eres una persona demasiado buena Magda…merezco tu repulsión…merezco tu odio…realmente lo siento…lamento haber roto tu matrimonio…lo siento…—

Una hiperventilación era la posición de Charles actual, dicen que el 80% del cuerpo de una persona es agua, pues al parecer el inglés lo estaba dejando en ese momento, realmente se sentía como una asquerosidad de persona, Magda era una buena mujer y merecía eso. Tal vez no era el momento, ni la ocasión pero no podía más…sentía que cada palabra que la mujer decía era como un alambre de púas que se enterraba en su cuerpo.

Cuando algo te lastima sueles evadirlo, sin embargo en este caso no se podía ya que la causa del daño era él. Y no sabía a quién hacia mayor daño, si a Magda o a su persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien espero y les haya gustado; y quisiera que alguno de ustedes me deje en un comentario que quieren que pase en el siguiente capítulo, la reacción de Magda… ¿quieren que sea positiva o negativa?, tengo cierta idea con ambas, pero me gustaría saber su opinión. Nuevamente gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aquí presento el otro capítulo, gracias a todos lo que me leen, saben que los amo así enormemente. En esta ocasión no dejo canción (así que las personas que no les gusta pues tiene su respiro :c). Así que pueden poner la canción que deseen. Nuevamente los amo por darse tiempo para leer, que los dioses del ship los bendigan.

**Título** : LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)

**Autor** : LovEvol

**Pareja** : Cherik

**Disclaimer** : X-Men no me pertenece :(

 

**Capítulo 5**

No sabía que era peor el hecho de que su pecho dolía por el esfuerzo que hacía al respirar o el silencio que tenía Magda ante aquella confesión, llevaba aproximadamente 3 minutos llorando y aún estaba abrazado a las piernas de esta. Sus piernas flageaban y estaban completamente temblorosas.

Tenía miedo de alzar la vista, encontrarse con un panorama en el cual la situación de él, Erik y Magda fue un desastre; estaba listo para lo peor, aunque sabía que era una mentira eso último.

Sin embargo, lo  único que pudo sentir fue una mano en su cabello, esto lo saco un poco de su entorno psíquico. Al alzar la vista, observó a una mujer sonriendo, esto era algo irreal, esperaba un grito o un golpe.

—Magda… ¿qué haces?— Susurro en cuanto vio la escena.

—Al menos se…que Erik me cambio por una buena persona…—

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Acaso no me odias?—

—Sinceramente estoy dolida…y mucho, pero al ver las lágrimas que derramas como un niño…no puedo odiarte; esas lágrimas reflejan que estas arrepentido, reflejan un sentimiento puro. Puedo juzgar las acciones de otros, pero eso me convertiría en una hipócrita…—Sostuvo el aliento un poco para continuar —Es muy fácil desde mi posición el decirte que eres una horrible persona por haberte enamorado de mi esposo…aunque veo que realmente no sabías que él era casado—

—No lo sabía…de ser así, nunca hubiera aceptado el hecho de tener algo con Erik…—

—Lo se Charles, y hasta cierto punto ambos somos víctimas de la inmadurez y mentiras de Erik. Sé que no es un hombre malo…es bueno, las situaciones que ha vivido, aunado a las presiones que yo misma he echado sobre él, no podría decirte que me has quitado a mi hombre, estoy segura de que nunca lo fue—

Eso último fue como un golpe al corazón de Charles, ¿por qué Magda era tan buena?, ¿ella no merecía este tipo de dolor?

—Me alejaré…lo prometo, estoy seguro que con algo de tiempo su matrimonio seguirá…lo sé—

—Tu y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira, mi matrimonio está mal desde antes de hacerlo legal…no te estoy reclamando nada Charles…te lo diré lo más directo posible—

 Hizo un ademan para que el inglés se pusiera de pie, y tomo ambas manos de esté, al momento en que se sentaba en el sillón junto a ella.

—Estoy anteponiendo mi felicidad a la de dos personas, sé que está mal…sin embargo no puedo atar a Erik más tiempo, lo hice durante años; y él no se merece eso; solo una pregunta Charles… ¿tú lo amas?—

Un silencio se hizo presente en la sala, haciendo que los ojos cristalinos se encontraran con los de la mujer.

—Ahora no lo sé…han sido muchas emociones para 2 días—

—Ten presente que deben hablar sobre esto, al igual que yo y Erik…— Al finalizar las últimas palabras, la mujer se puso de pie. —Debo irme Charles, pero piensa las cosas…esperó algún día encontrarnos en otro tipo de circunstancias…—

El suave taconeo inundo por unos segundos las cuatro paredes, para después hacerse un silencio total. Pensar las cosas, realmente no quería hacerlo, solo quería escapar del mundo y seguir con su vida, a pesar de que Magda había dado a entender que dejaría a Erik como un acto de sacrificio. Sin embargo la cabeza de Charles aún decía que eso estaba mal, así que el igual haría un sacrificio, si Erik era libre tendría ningún tipo de relación con él. Sacrifico por sacrifico ante su perspectiva era un trato justo, aunque todos sepamos que no lo era.

 

Pocos minutos pasaron para que abandonara aquella sala, para ir de regreso a su hogar, un rápido trayecto lo hizo estar ante la entrada. Introdujo las llaves con seguridad y lo abrió. Su pies lo guiaron hacia su alcoba necesitaba un descanso del mundo, y quería encontrar ese refugio en su mundo de sueños. Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos y justo cuando estaba adentrdose en sus sueños, el timbre sonó anunciando una visita.

Se incorporó con mala cara, realmente deseaba descansar; para su sorpresa era un mensajero con un ramo de rosas. Una mirada confundida, acompañada con unos ojos abiertos como platos fueron lo que recibieron a aquel chico, que se limitó a pedir su nombre y una firma de entrega, despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa.

El inglés solo se dio vuelta las flores y miro con desconcierto, aunque en el fondo sabía de quien eran. Vio una pequeña tarjeta en las mismas, prosiguió a abrirla y leer su contenido.

_“Posiblemente sigas molesto, pero no olvides que te amo. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y te tengo una sorpresa, cuando nos veamos te lo diré. Es solo para ti…”_

_—E.L_

Una dulce ilusión instantánea se presentó en su cerebro, pero el rayo de la culpa y realidad se presentó. Puso suavemente el ramo en su mesa al igual que la tarje y para continuar buscó su celular, marcando el número del causante. Dos sonidos fueron lo que se escucharon antes de la voz grave del hombre.

—Supongo que ya recibiste mi regalo— Dijo con orgullo y era de suponerse que con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?, ¿flores?, ¿no pudiste encontrar otro regalo más cliché?; pero bueno eso no es el punto, no debes de enviarme ese tipo de regalos, déjame recordarte que eres un hombre casado y tienes una esposa—

—Por ahora…—

—Erik, Magda ya sabe todo….yo se lo dije—

— ¿Qué? –

—Como escuchas Magda sabe que tú y yo tuvimos algo…y que el causante de todos sus problemas soy yo—

—Ahora veo el por qué me llamo cediéndome el divorcio…bien supongo que ya no hay sopresa después de todo—

—Erik deja de hablar como si fueras un maldito niño malcriado, entiende entre nosotros no puede haber nada, absolutamente nada— Entonó el castaño molesto

—Pero ahora seré un hombre libre y podemos estar juntos—

—Erik…deja de pensar en ti…te has puesto a pensar que es lo que yo quiero…acabo de darme cuenta que no te amo…y jamás lo hice, ¿bien? Eres un hombre libre ahora puedes tener cuantos amantes quieras, pero yo no seré uno, yo tengo un poco de dignidad, me engañaste durante 5 meses y piensas que con un divorcio, unas flores olvidaré eso. ¿Qué me asegura que no me harás lo mismo a mí?—

—El simpe hecho de que no hiciste lo mismo que Magda…el hecho de que me doy cuenta que te amo y que sé que ahora mismo estas mintiendo al negar el amor que me tienes— Una seriedad se presentó en la bocina del celular, esto comenzaba ponerse de igual manera.

—Ella es una buena mujer que dejaste escapar…—

—Y tú eres un excelente hombre que no pretendo dejar que se me escape—

—Sabes Erik esta conversación no nos llevará a ningún lado,  solo olvídate de mí y has tu vida por tu lado—

Antes que el alemán pudiera contestar Charles finalizó la llamada, suspiro profundamente. Sus manos estaban sudadas, necesitaba distraerse; no tardaría en anochecer. Y mañana regresaría a su lugar de trabajo; eso lo reconfortaba un poco, según Anna Freud la evasión era un mecanismo de defensa de la psique…pero nunca se dijo que la evasión fuera del todo mala. Posiblemente si le daba un momento de paz estaba más que bienvenida.

 

No supo en el momento en el cual se había acostado y se había quedado dormido, pero lo que pudo despertarlo fueron unos golpes en su puerta y un timbre desesperado, apresuro un poco el paso hacía la puerta aun somnoliento.

Unas manos se posaron sobre su rostro y un beso apasionado se apodero de sus labios, esto hizo que se despabilara más rápido que con agua  fría.

—Niega que me amas ahora, vamos hazlo…— Susurró la conocida voz de Erik.

Charles intentó empujar a Erik, sin embargo la diferencia de fuerzas era un poco obvia, y al parecer el más alto estaba usando toda la que tenía. Sus manos viajaron hacía las caderas de Charles, la lucha continuaba tanto la de sus cuerpos como la de lenguas, se separaron un poco por falta de aire.

—E-Erik…espera…esto no…—

—No Charles, esta vez no te haré caso, ahora soy otro hombre…y quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, hoy y siempre…—

Estas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que ambos se entregaran a una pasión, uno por demostrar el amor que tenía dentro y el otro que trataba de luchar en contra de sus impulsos negándose a si mismo que le gustaba, perdió la batalla contra el deseo.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo nuevamente no tiene canción, he andado algo distraído con esos temas; en este capítulo se menciona 5 apellidos, son precursores de la psicología (Freud, Rogers, Skinner y Jung). Ahora pido un disculpa por la tardanza, mis musas de inspiración se fueron y apenas llegaron. Bueno les agradezco que tuvieran paciencia y el hecho de que se den tiempo de leer mi fic <3 Los adoro.

**Título** : LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)

**Autor** : LovEvol

**Pareja** : Cherik

**Disclaimer** : X-Men no me pertenece :(

 

 

**Capítulo 6**

_“ —Charles, eres muy especial para mi…me atrevería a decir que te amo— Las manos del alemán estaba heladas, considerando que justamente una nevada había azotado en verano, algo ilógico pero al parecer era posible —espero y no lo tomes a mal, no quiero que pienses que es atrevimiento mío—_

_—Es un atrevimiento…en eso tienes razón— Una sonrisa se coló por sus labios, desvió la vista al ajeno, y dio un beso en la mejilla de esté —Sin embargo…ese tipo de atrevimientos en ti es tan más que permitidos…y es porque me hacen sonreír—“_

Unos rayos de sol interrumpieron su sueño, la energía recorría su cuerpo para poder despabilarlo un poco. Quería levantarse, pero un brazo que rodeaba su cintura lo limitó; comenzó a recordar los eventos que habían pasado la noche anterior, la llegada de Erik y la entrega de ambos cuerpos que duro parte de la noche. Una alerta hizo que tratará de liberarse, tenía que ir a trabajar.

El esfuerzo hizo que el más alto se revolviera un poco en la cama, aún sin liberarlo; abrió los ojos y le dedico una característica sonrisa, Charles debía admitir que ese gesto fue uno de los cuales termino de enamorarlo

—Buenos días Charles…— Paso sus manos por el cabello ajeno y aspiro el aroma del mismo

—Erik, suéltame debo irme, tengo una agenda que cumplir—

— ¿No me darás los buenos días?— Un tono de falsa indignación estaba presente en aquellas palabras.

—Buenos días Erik, me puedes soltar—

—No—

—Erik, en serio debo irme, suéltame; aparte tú debes irte de igual manera—

—Te dije que ahora ya no tengo impedimentos para quedarme contigo, podemos finalmente vivir nuestro amor a gusto— Deposito un beso en el cuello del más bajo, haciendo que se le erizara la piel, pero solo un poco.

—Primer punto, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, lo que pasó ayer, fue algo que no se debe repetir. Segundo punto, a pesar de que te vas a divorciar de tu esposa, no podemos tener nada, porque nuestra relación se basó en una mentira. Y tercer punto enserio necesito que me sueltes—

El alemán pudo notar la seriedad que reflejaban sus palabras, no era común que Charles se enojara, normalmente era una persona tranquila. Retiro su mano de alrededor de su cadera, por su parte el castaño se incorporó,  sin mirar al más alto, se estiro un poco y se dirigió sin más al baño; iba a retomar su rutina como si nada hubiera pasado.

Unos minutos  fueron clave para que el baño relajara un poco su cuerpo, el cabello mojado y una gotas en sus hombres fue el resultado de lo último, una escena que a Erik le pareció muy atractiva visualmente.

—Charles…— Una voz grave se articuló mientras el ajeno buscaba su ropa.

—Erik, te lo dije y te lo volveré a repetir; entre nosotros no puede haber nada. Tramitaste tu divorcio, pero eso no significa que correré a tus brazos para vivir una historia de amor, somos adultos y sabemos el límite y consecuencias de las cosas. Yo impuse mi límite al saber que estabas casado, ahora te pido que admitas las consecuencias de tus mentiras—

—Eres un egoísta de primera… ¿lo sabes?—

— ¿Yo soy el egoísta?, ¿Quién fue el que oculto su matrimonio por casi 6 meses?, ¿Quién fue el que pidió el divorcio sin siquiera preocuparle los sentimientos de la otra persona?—

—Por lo último si estoy preocupado, por eso Magda y yo nos veremos para hablar sobre unos asuntos con respecto a nuestra relación…al parecer sabe la hermosa persona que eres, por eso supongo que la rapidez de aceptar la separación— Una ligera sonrisa se presentó el sus labios, y un impulso por abrazar al Charles llego de igual manera, sin embargo sabía que no era el momento.

Un ceño fruncido fue la siguiente expresión del ojiazul, sus orbes característicos se posaron sobre Erik, por primera vez desde que iniciaba, parecía un tanto fastidiado de la pelea.

—Ahora mi querido Charles te pediré algo…— Sus pies tocaron el suelo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Charles peligrosamente y de nueva cuenta lo tomaba por la cintura —Solo dame una razón, solo una que no sea el hecho de mi casi antiguo matrimonio, ni el de la mentira y no volveré a insistir con el tema…—Una sonrisa ladina, un silencio de más bajo fue lo siguiente, sus neuronas no conectaba otra razón válida, y la cercanía de Erik lo hacía aún menos posible. —Justo como creí—

Soltó al que tenía atrapado, que cabe mencionar estaba totalmente paralizado, ¿acaso el alemán había cambiado el momento a su favor? Ni el mismo sabía, pasaron minutos para que pudiera reaccionar. Sin protestas o alguna otra palabra continúo vistiéndose, aun iba tarde. Por su parte  Erik se limitó a tomar su ropa y ponérsela, ahora ambos estaba vestidos, al salir de la habitación sus miradas se encontraron un momento cosa que el más alto aprovecho para besar los labios ajenos y sin más salir.  No hubo más protestas en el cerebro de Charles.

 

Las horas pasaban, sesión tras sesión Charles realizó apartando los problemas personales que ahora mismo tenía, relacionar lo laboral con su vida privada era algo que jamás haría. Lo hizo por un segundo con Erik, no quería que la desagradable experiencia se repitiera.

Freud, Rogers, Maslow, Skinner, Jung…ninguno de ellos tenía un 100% acertado de cómo se veía al amor, posiblemente esa palabra tiene tantos significados que sería casi imposible resumirla en palabras.

Pero en este momento de sentía más presente a Freud, no por el ámbito sexual, sino por el hecho de su deseos reprimido. Tenía el deseo de estar con Erik, pero su moral no se lo admitía aunado a eso, aun pensaba en Magda; odiaba el estar indeciso, y odiaba más el hecho de aburrirse a si mismo con ese tema.

Un ligero sonido quito el ambiente confuso y tenso de las cuatro paredes, un mensaje en su móvil.

_“Date una oportunidad…”_

¿Era una broma?, y aun peor un número desconocido; una señal divina…muchos podrían decir eso, pero que carajo estaba pasando con el maldito mundo. Había leído antes del realismo mágico, pero esto era ridículo.  Las señales se dan únicamente una vez en la vida, ¿debía hacer caso?

Otra vez el sonido de su celular.

_“Revindicare mis errores”_

_Erik_

Mierda el mundo estaba en su contra, pero realmente cayó en cuenta de que él estaba en contra de su vida. Aun no perdonaba a Erik, pero iba a darle esa segunda oportunidad. No como pareja, pero si como pretendiente. Tomo sus cosas y salió de esas cuatro paredes, puso seguro a la puerta principal y saco su celular un instante.

_“Las segundas oportunidades no sirven, pero tú tienes una, arruínala y no sabrás más de mi”_

_Charles_

 

Su mirada estaba distraída en el celular, y olvida la primera regla del peatón, no distraerse al cruzar la calle. Sus últimos sentidos que utilizó fueron el tacto para enviar el mensaje, la vista en la pantalla de su celular y  oído para escuchar el sonido de un auto.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, es DEMASIADO TARDE; acepto mi culpa y me atiendo a las consecuencias que ustedes me den. Espero y no me odien demasiado, dejo el séptimo capítulo de mi fanfic, esperando sea de su agrado y ¿qué creen? Las recomendaciones regresaron. Ahora sugiero la canción Bittersweet Tragedy de Melanie Martinez, creo que esta canción será usada para el próximo capítulo…creo. Bueno ya me dejo de muchas palabrerías y dejo que lean en paz. Los adoro.

Título: LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)

Autor: LovEvol

Pareja: Cherik

Disclaimer: X-Men no me pertenece :(

 

**Capítulo 7**

_“Sus manos rozaban la piel pálida del joven treintañero, dulces susurros en su oído, eran como cantos que en mismísimo cielo se podían tomar como odas a la alegría y paz de toda una comunidad. Un viaje cutáneo era el cuerpo del inglés, un viaje tan placentero…”_

Después de la ligera discusión que tuvo con Charles, en la cual, según él había salido más que victorioso decidió poner en marcha la rutina de su trabajo.

Sus pensamientos vagaban de vez en cuando, en la relación que mantenía con el castaño eran como un tipo complemento, Charles era el pacifico que meditaba las cosas y Erik el impulsivo, un tanto neandertal por ciertos comportamientos que a veces tenía. Se complementaban era la simple verdad.

 

El que fuera su propio jefe tenía sus recompensas, podía evadir ciertos compromisos y hacer cosas de su interés, como  por ejemplo ir a hablar con Magda sobre su divorcio. No es que odiara a la mujer ni nada por el estilo, tenía más que presente que ella le había dado los mejores momentos de su vida, y sentía culpa por no haberlos valorado.

—Magda…—Un tono grave dicto detrás de la susodicha.

—Hola Erik— Un suspiro ahogado y una taza llevada a sus labios fue lo único que hizo.

El alemán tomó asiento, observó con detenimiento a la fémina que tenía en frente; siendo sincero debía tener un poco de cuidado con las cosas que diría, no quería que esta plática terminara en malos términos.

—Magda podría hacerte una pregunta…— La mujer solo alzó su mirada  y simplemente asintió — ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual tan repentinamente me cediste el divorcio?

—Bueno en si fueron por dos razones, a estas alturas supongo que Charles ya te habrá informado que estoy enterada sobre su relación de hace 5 meses, realmente hasta cierto punto tenía conocimiento de tu aventura, pero nunca pensé que fuera con una persona como Charles —Era la primera vez que Erik escuchaba hablar a la mujer de manera tan sincera. —Y eso nos lleva a la otra razón, desde el principio de nuestro matrimonio sé que no has sido del todo feliz; eres un tanto distante y Charles solo fue como un detonante para que todo acabará, no lo culpo; es lo menos que quiero, es una persona realmente agradable y sé que te hará feliz. Sé que no es normal que una ex esposa haga ese tipo de referencias en cuanto a la nueva pareja de su ex, pero algo en Charles me es distinto—

Una sorpresa cayó sobre Erik, entendía la parte de que Charles era agradable, pero el contexto no era algo para lo cual estaba listo; la mujer que era aún su esposa estaba diciendo maravillas acerca de su nueva pareja, era un tanto irreal; realmente esperaba que Magda reaccionara a la defensiva.

—Sé que te sorprenden mis palabras… — Dio nuevamente un sorbo a su café —Hasta a mí me sorprende, pero siempre tuve  presente que te casaste conmigo por presión que yo misma ejercí—Hizo una  pausa y suspiró —No quiero ser la mujer dramática que sufre por el desamor de un hombre, aunque siento que estoy quedando como la mujer resignada. Pero como dicen por ahí, en alguno de los dos debe caber la prudencia, y al parecer me toca a mí—

Una presión en la boca del estómago fue lo único que pudo sentir el alemán. 

—Maga yo…—

—No Erik…no digas nada…solo te pediré un favor…— Dijo con una sonrisa que por primera vez después de todas las que había hecho con un toque de amargura, esta salió con franqueza.

—Gracias Magda…realmente no sé qué decir…—

—Ya te lo dije no digas nada…solo se feliz— Dijo tomando la mano de Erik suavemente

—Eso trato pero Charles aún se resiste por el hecho de la mentira…ya sabes…—Bajo un poco la vista, pero la mujer le causó un poco de gracia y dejo salir una risilla.

—Yo puedo ayudar solo un poco…—

Al tiempo de terminar la frase sacó su celular del pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo, tecleo algunas cosas en él. El hombre se limitó a solo observar, se le hizo un tanto curioso las acciones que hacía la mujer castaña.

—Listo…ahora solo necesito que mandes un mensaje a Charles y ahora mismo vayas a verlo— Una gran sonrisa le hizo y una ademan de que se fuera.

Existían dos tipos de pensamiento dentro de la cabeza de Erik, un poco de culpa aún, pero ahora estaba la emoción de que la mujer lo había ayudado.

 

Una excitación por parte de su corazón y mente, una esperanza de que por fin Charles podría estar con él, y sería libres, ambos sería libres para vivir su amor. Antes de subir a su auto hizo lo que Magda le había indicado, un mensaje tontamente corto fue enviado, posterior subió a su auto para ponerse en marcha hacía su verdadera felicidad.

La velocidad del auto era un poco más rápida que lo permitido, con mucha suerte llegaría antes de que Charles saliera de su lugar de trabajo.

Estaba cerca, demasiado.

Un último semáforo.

La vibración de su celular lo distrajo, era un mensaje de la persona más importante para él.

Lo tomo solo un momento, esos segundos que se distrajo fueron el infortunio de otra persona, alejo su vista del camino. Después sintió un fuerte golpe en el cofre de su auto; se desestabilizó un poco, su mirada llena de miedo, entendía lo que había hecho; que debía hacer Erik ¿Bajar para ver a la persona?, si….era lo correcto. Pero ni el mismo destino estaba listo para ver lo que el vería.

 

Bajó de su auto, aun con miedo, que pasaría ahora…necesitaba. La gente poco a poco comenzaba a juntarse, realmente una tragedia. Dio los últimos pasos para observar al cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre, castaño…ojos azules…

Erik sintió terror, había atropellado a la persona más importante para él.

Se arrodillo a lado del cuerpo inmóvil…se petrifico.

Nadie actuaba…solo observaban la escena.

Nunca antes en su vida Erik había demostrado en público su tristeza, y menos su llanto. Pero ahora mismo eso era lo menos que importaba, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero un click en su mente hizo que reaccionará.

— ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA!— Era un grito desesperado.

No prestó atención a si alguien lo había hecho, revisó por un momento los latidos de Charles, aún estaba vivo, levanto un poco su cabeza. Pudo ver un hilo rojizo en si labio y unos rapones en su rostro.

Las sirenas se mostraron de fondo, algunos paramédicos acudieron en auxilio de Charles, Erik estaba desesperado, que pasaría con él. Tenía miedo, era de esperarse algunos policías se presentaron en la tragedia, era el responsable. Y como tal debía hacer frente, pero quería estar con el inglés, necesitaba estar cerca, abrazarlo, estar ahí si reaccionaba, era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Por un momento se resistió a las preguntas de los uniformados, quería ir en esa ambulancia; pero en cambio estaba aún en el suelo. Con la mirada perdida y solo culpándose a sí mismo sobre lo que había pasado.

Un claro ejemplo de Shock Emocional.

Sus brazos temblaban, desvió su un momento hacía aquel vehículo blanco y rojo, quería subir en el pero sus piernas no contestaban.

—Señor debe acompañarnos…— No obtuvo respuesta — ¿Se encuentra bien?— Solo obtuvo una negación con la cabeza.

El uniformado tuvo un poco de compasión del hombre se veía destruido.

—Si desea podemos ir al hospital y puede ver al joven que iba…— Erik solo se puso de pie y se dejó guiar, sus pies aun falseaban y no emitía ningún sonido. Lo último que se pudo apreciar fue el sonido de las mismas sirenas que por un lado llevaba a un Erik perdido y un Charles en condiciones críticas.

 

Su arribo al hospital no fue nada placentero, después de ver como Charles era ingresado para realizar los  chequeos pertinentes; un interrogatorio se vio obligado Erik.

Las horas pasaron, era obvio que Erik se quedaba, al igual que los policías, el medico indico que Charles estaba “bien”, solo que aún no reaccionaba; no sabrían que secuelas tenía el accidente.

Erik solo tuvo que pagar una multa y obviamente el servicio médico de Charles, que no fue necesario que se lo recordarán, ya que el lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Raven ya estaba ahí, junto a su novio, la bienvenida fue una bofetada para  Erik y después preguntar por su hermano. Azazel, convenció a Raven que dejará estar con Erik.

“Muy amable de su parte” pensó Erik.

 

Su cuarto era totalmente blanco, la luz se hacía intensa por el contraste tan brilloso, Charles había estado inconsciente durante 16 horas. Erik no se había separado ni un momento, estaba descansando cuando unos leves quejidos lo sacaron de su sueño sutil. Sus parpados se estaban moviendo un poco, para posterior abrirse dejando ver dos orbes azules.

—Erik…— Susurró.

—Charles…— Dijo a los segundos después, con una preocupación intensa.

—¿Qué me pasó?—Dijo al tiempo en el que llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

—Bueno…verás…yo…—Estaba muy nervioso, como iba a explicar lo sucedido, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

—Erik…ERIK…No…No puedo sentir mis piernas…— El miedo en los ojos de Charles era notorio —Erik…¿Qué me pasa?—

Nuevamente el alemán quedo petrificado, ¿qué había hecho?

 


End file.
